Field of Invention
This invention relates to transactions. Specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for facilitating transactions, such as information exchange or delivery, via use of biometrics.
Description of the Related Art
Biometric systems are employed in various demanding applications, including e-passports, smart cards, keyless entry systems, and so on. Conventionally, biometrics are employed to facilitate user authentication, i.e., to verify identity and to enable a user to view data, enter physical locations or spaces, and so on.
An example biometric system enables viewing data in a database in response to a fingerprint scan authenticating a user. Such biometric systems may be incorporated into tokens, e.g., smart cards, e-passports, and so on, to facilitate viewing data in the tokens. However, such tokens may be undesirably susceptible to theft and hacking.
A need remains for a biometric system that mitigates inconveniences, such as risks of lost or stolen data, while simultaneously enhancing functionality afforded by the system.